Amber Version
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: Elesa recounts the beginning of her tale as a trainer. 2. Her first battle. 3. Helping a kid, ending due to lack of interest.
1. First Pokemon

Her life until now had been a roller coaster.

* * *

><p>Her mother encouraged her to always be herself.<p>

Her modeling agency said she had to uphold an image of someone who is cool, calm and collected.

She was made fun of by boys in pokeschool.

She was a heroine to those who idolized her.

* * *

><p>Most battles she had she won with style but upon being beaten by four trainers, three from Nuvema, twins and Bel and the unknown Alejandro, the long green haired boy, whom could be a model himself but he declined and thanked her for the badge.<p>

She thought back to her own journey which started when she was 13, 9 years ago.

* * *

><p>She wore a V white shirt and slacks and a yellow vest, it wasn't really that different from what she wore now, except this was more modest. She lacked her signature headphones, since they were nor part of her look at the time and her hair was a bit longer, up to her shoulder, but she kept it in a ponytail.<p>

Even though all the boys in class made fun of her, Arty the "bug-boy", never did.

Arty had curly brown hair but most would mistake it for an afro and call him after the bull afro pokemon.

He wore a smock because he easily got dirty when playing with bugs in the grass and wore a red bandana and brown pants.

They both were around the same height for 13 year olds.

She couldn't understand why he never did but she was thankful someone in her class was mature enough to not give her a headache.

They discussed their plans for the future and what to do after beating the Elite Four and were stumped. Arty loved being the forest but knew there was no career there unless he became a gardener. Elesa on the other hand didn't have a clue. Her mother could her the sky was the limit yet she knew of the airplane company that pierced through that saying.

She shrugged and hope that her journey would help her come to an answer.

* * *

><p>On her 14th birthday, she left her hometown of Castelia and along the way Arty tagged along with her.<p>

"Arty, I know you're my best friend but a journey means, we need to reach our own goals, separately." She said patting the boy on the head.

He had one eye closed and pouted.

"Well...We both need to go to Nuvema to get our first pokemon so..." He said blushing as she tousled his head.

They continued to walk, unfortunately for Arty it was awkward silence, for Elesa she didn't notice that he ran off into Pinwheel forest distracted by a family of Sewaddles.

* * *

><p>She finally reached Nuvema, seeing the lovely scenery around her and intaking others playing with their pokemon or battling.<p>

She knocked on the door to Professor Juniper's home and waited patiently.

She noticed that a family was moving in and there was a depressed looking girl with a large green hat.

"Moving sucks..." She thought to herself as she saw the four year old rolling a ball against a wall. She was joined by twins, a boy and a girl with bright blue eyes and a boy with black hair and glasses.

The door in front of her opened and Aurea Juniper, a women in her 20s stood before her.

"You must be Elesa!"

She nodded.

"I hate to inform you of this but the other trainers already got the starter pokemon."

She nodded slower.

"The great news is that I have another pokemon ready to journey with you, but be warned, it loves nuts and flying around. I've tried to tame him but he won't listen to me, maybe he will listen to you."

She gave her the ball and from inside came out an Emolga.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: An idea I had, plus there's a reason why Cheren is no longer there when they are older but that's literally for one of my other stories.<strong>

**Should I continue this, please review and tell me.**


	2. First Battle

**A.N: WOW. 6 views, 3 favorites and 2 alerts. I am impressed. So impressed, here's a second chapter that I am writing now and not putting off till Friday.**

**Also about Burgh's name, I changed it because it's been about 2 months since I've played and Arty suits him more for his career choice.**

* * *

><p>Up until two years ago, Elesa's gym was a catwalk.<p>

Literally.

There was mirror's in the back which lead to the changing rooms which was a maze leading up to her.

_The guide, the guy who stood by the statues, deemed it to stimulating and fetish-y since it involved 12-15 year olds having to battle and be flustered by male and female models in risqu_é_ clothing._

**So she decided to remodel like what Volkner did for his gym as well as let everyone wear something more...modest and not as "flashy."**

* * *

><p>The rodent flew into her chest.<p>

Elesa was caught off by this and simply patted his back.

Juniper stated that she recently caught him and that since than he has resented her, so maybe she will be liked by him instead.

"I recently was at a conference for Professors and Oak gave this out to everyone. I would have given it to the _three to be chef boys_ but they stated they didn't want to capture all pokemon in the region."

She gave her a pokedex in the shape of a sturdy Gameboy Advance and it translated what Emolga was saying:

"She took me away from my family!"

...

...

Sniffles and cries emerged from it and the Professor was amazed that it understood English.

"Personality...Naughty. Love to thrash about."

"Do you wish to nickname him?"

"Watt."

"Why?"

"It's name, who would name it Emolga?"

The professor face palmed.

* * *

><p>She left the lab and one of children, Bel, came up to her and told her to be careful on her journey.<p>

Elesa smiled and thanked her.

* * *

><p>She left route 1 and trained Watt for a while.<p>

He tricked his enemies in battles by gliding circles around them and then coming in for the hit. Eventually a herd of Purrlions came after them and were pissed. Luckily some trainers were nearby and helped to defeat and capture them, all except one in which was stopped by a Dwebble.

Arty returned and grinned at Elesa.

"Miss me?"

She didn't want to come off as rude and saying no but was surprised he had a pokemon and that he saved her nearly tired Watt.

Dwebble cut it's fur to pieces and the cat left humiliated.

He turned to see her retreating towards the pokecenter to heal Watt.

He sighed.

_Would his efforts go unnoticed?_

* * *

><p>As a request for saving her, he decided on a duel on route 2.<p>

He started with rock blast but missed and it hit trees instead.

Watt flew swiftly and had to wait for it to attack, than he would strike.

It tried to use rock blast again, by breaking a nearby boulder and swatting it and Watt flew in close and when he didn't expect it, he flipped it over and kept hitting it on it's under side and with it stuck all it could do was try to claw at the flier. He dodged and sent a shock to it.

It fainted.

Arti frowned as Elesa hugged the rat.

Envy rose.

He begrudgingly congratulated her and went off towards the pokecenter to heal.

She asked him why he cooperated and he said that he liked his trainer for being encouraging him physically.

She blushed and they continued to the first gym.

Along the way they fought more racoons and easily beat them.

They entered the town and it looked normal compared to her home city.

Since it was nearing sunset she decided to stay at the pokecenter for night.

* * *

><p>The night passed and when morning came, they ventured out to the gym but the gym leader wasn't in.<p>

The gym guide, who stood at the entrance stated that he was out right now eating and would be back in an hour or two. He suggested going to the Dream Lab.

First she went back to the center and they ate, she had a salad and he had an apple.

Then they headed East of the town and saw the laboratory but ignored it and went South towards the grass.

Since staying at the pokecenter she bought some balls and decided to capture another pokemon.

Given that the lab was generated by electric pokemon at the time, she didn't want to catch one of their sources of energy and opted for something more easier to tame.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So next chapter will be her first gym battle. Don't really have anything in mind for a gym leader but it will be base on something simple for the first gym, unlike freaking Roxxane.<strong>

**Also I am releasing a story based on N's adventure soon, just need to add a few more details and it will be uploaded sometime this week.**

**Thanks for reading and the support and leave a review if there's something I should add! **


	3. First Badge

A.N: Gone all of next week, vacation.

* * *

><p><strong>Seeing as how the town was pretty much an amusement park she decided to read up on a book about the mechanics so she could engineer her own roller coaster but first she needed better lighting...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>She caught a Miccino, because the mouse thought she was cheese with legs.<strong>

**This one was female, she noted, speedy and shy.**

She trained both for a bit and after a few hours of defeating cats she healed and entered the gym with determination.

Or she would have had she not bumped into a girl about her age.

She had been on the lower step and the girl ran out and her face was in her chest.

She blushed and apologized.

Elesa scratched behind her ear and asked for her name.

"Skyla." She grinned widely and excitedly.

"Elesa." She smiled in return.

Their eyes locked.

"Want to battle? You're going to need the experience." She said sincerly.

Along route 2 they gazed at the other.

Skyla was wearing a blue jacked with a hoodie, with wings stitched on the back and wearing a black polka dot skirt and stockings/leggings. She had long red hair and a warming smile.

Skyla sent out her Woobat and Elesa started with Watt.

"What a cutie!" Skyla called out and Elesa thanked her.

Watt sent shockwaves towards the blind bat and it fainted.

"Aww."

She sent out her last pokemon, a Ducklett and Watt beat that as well.

"I guess I should change my line up..." She pouted.

"I just think you need more than one type. You're raising your pokemon well if you got a badge."

Skyla's eyes glimmered with hope and she raised a fist.

"Alright! From now on, you and I are rivals!" She took Elesa's long hands in hers and held them high.

They were getting looks as she started to blush and Skyla's booming voice was almost shouting to the heavens.

"The next time we meet, I'll be prepared! OH and since you beat me, the gym leader here uses bug types."

She shivered. She hated bugs. She bid her new friend goodbye and Elesa entered with caution.

She found herself stuck in a web and screamed.

* * *

><p>"Sorry" One of the trainer said, handing her a towel, as she had to wash the webbing off her hair.<p>

"We normally use that webbing to catch thieves, because there's been a strange things going on in the Dream Lab."

She got it all off and Watt curb stomped the regular trainers, while letting Mici get some battles.

She healed and got to the gym leader who seemed to be in a trance.

"Greetings, I am Alder."

Elesa introduced herself and Alder treated her as a lady until the battle with some small chat.

Mici was the first out and Alder sent out his Shelmet.

Mici could not get past it's armor and was tackled into submission. She sent out Watt next and it used it's armor against it by charging it enough to shock it constantly until it was annoyed and confused. Watt than rammed into it with it's cape and it fainted.

Elesa was just glad that Mici didn't die from an acid attack.

Alder was impressed and sent out his last pokemon, a Karablast.

Thinking about it back then, if Elesa had her signature headphones, this would be the point in which the song on her mp3 player changed into something with hope.

She gave Watt a potion and Alder had Karablast try to bite one of the wings but Watt stayed a float and it tried to stab at the flier with its horn.

Watt dodged as though as if it was in a fencing match and Watt started to flap it's wings rapidly and it blew the bug away.

Seeing the rat gain speed it waited until he was near and tried to stab it again and got a tiny rip in it's "cape."

Watt shocked it and then headbutted it and it fainted. Elesa checked it's wing and Alder told her to head to a pokecenter.

She did so and waited while Nurse Joy healed her pokemon.

Alder followed her and gave her a badge and bug buzz, the TM.

He taught her to apply the CD to the pokeball and a pokemon could just learn it.

He waved goodbye not facing her as he walked back to this gym.

* * *

><p>A.N: I think I'm going to discontinue this in favor of my other story. That one is plot heavy while this is supposed to be character building.<p> 


	4. Empathy

**A.N: Partner thanks for the reviews they ARE HELPFUL.** **I've read both reviews but this story is only supposed to establish early landmarks for future stuff (N's adventure which is done being typed.)** The other story (Which I am going to replace the protagonist under the pending name "Viridian Version" although I like Leaf as the protagonist...)** is the first of 5 stories, 3 of which are typed**, **one from N's view**, **the Hoenn one will be from Wally's view and the other 2 are still being typed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elesa observed that the people around her all had ambition but she was only doing this because she had too and because she wanted to meet Volkner. She could have just quit and visited Sinnoh, other gym leaders take some time off to visit another land.<strong>

* * *

><p>Elesa petted Mici and apologized that she got her hurt bad but Mici pouted and said that getting hurt is part of a battle.<p>

She looked at the gleaming badge and exited the center with Watt being told to just use distant attacks. She nodded and traveled along route 3 and came up to a day-care.

A guy with green hair passed her with some people dressed in armor. She ignored it and saw a boy crying.

She knelt next to him and offered him a tissue she pulled out of her bag.

He looked about 8.

"What's wrong?"

"All the other kids get along with pokemon but they ignore me because I can't catch one."

She put a hand on his head and offered her Mici.

She walked him to a patch of grass and saw a sleeping Woobat under a tree.

* * *

><p>I'm ending the story here because I can't really write anymore interest for it. I'm going to post N's story soon.<p> 


	5. Advice

A.N: Tell you guys what...I've been getting emails every few days saying to continue this and I will BUT I need ideas for this. I am working on other projects (One of which has been years in writing and editing) such as helping a friend make a video game, teaching those who know English as a second language and editing other people's stories. (One of my betas sent me his script 5 times yesterday and we needed to keep making changes.)

**Mentally I am tired of planning and trying to think of what comes next so please leave reviews about things you'd like to see.**

I have some ideas like how the Dreamyard came to be and appearances of some established characters when they were younger but beyond that I have nothing.

Character wise for Elesa the only thing I have in mind is that unless I turn her positive mother into a negative role model than that's the only way I can advance her development but I don't want to undermine her as something that easy to write.

So, so far I have her trying to find a purpose in life.

That purpose is unknown to her but her rival Skyla has something already, it makes her a perfect foil. Arty is there for support but Elesa sees him as a friend. I don't want to turn him into some yandere stalker or something since it doesn't flow with his cheerful personality.

**Point is I will re-write the last chapter if something can be contributed but unless otherwise I need to focus on my more larger projects.**

Also if you've read my "Generation Wars" (One of my projects which I am working on) fic it's gonna star all the female protagonists and it will be repetitive to write unless I can write great action sequences like the Special manga and that's actually one of my top priorities to finish (Besides Variable N and the other fics in the series of "Modified Plot") because I have the Sapphire/May battle ready but not the current one, which is the Dawn/Platnium one. Same with Leaf/Green, I have no ideas for her.

Now you might be thinking; "Your Madoka stuff is so abundant and easy to write!

It is because it has a plot and elements that make it interesting. Pokemon is interesting but among the dark fics, mary/gary sues/stus and crack fics its pretty much all the same and makes it less exciting to read.

**That's why the second of Variable N stays true to the game BUT there are 2 twists and the 3rd chapter will have 5.**

Mystery Dungeon has long pay offs for being a mystery right? (I've never played the game) Ok...Just read the wikipedia plot and despite its darker aspects it sounds like the teams in Hoenn won where Brandon/Ruby and May/Sapphire failed.

There are a few plot holes there that need to be addressed...It's a great premise but unless you question everything it falls apart plot wise.

Point is that while I had some things go through (Cheren moving away) most things (Elesa's fated meeting with a certain someone) need time.

For those who sent me an email or have shown support to get me to change my mind this is for you:

* * *

><p>"Do you know where electricity comes from?" A blonde male with blue eyes wearing green asked.<p>

He was around Elesa's age, 18.

"Fossils of course."

He nodded.

"**Ambers, helixes, domes...**"

"What are you getting at Volkner?" Elesa asked confused trying to change the subject.

She had asked him for advice for something else.

"Electricity would be easier to come from pokemon. Yet it would be abuse to have a pokemon work at say; a power plant."

"Yet it's ok to endanger a species?"

"It's messed up but true. The same electricity to resurrect pokemon is what is extracted from them. Yet...Dittos are the reason why most pokemon are no longer extinct. Legendaries like Zapados can't give birth for some reason yet it needed to come from an egg somewhere...The point is that no matter how you think of how the world works, sometimes it's best to go with the flow and just live."

Elesa nodded and looked up to the sky.

"About my problem for becoming a gym leader..."

"There are constant shifts in the Unova leader's positions. People retire from old age, some decide to wander around or some pursue other careers. My problem is that what if it doesn't suite me?"

"...Like pokemon, people evolve and adapt. the only way to know if something is truly right for us is to try it."

* * *

><p><strong>I've never played a 4th gen game and don't know what Volkner is supposed to be like.<strong>


End file.
